


Long As There Are Stars Above You

by fahrbotdrusilla



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fahrbotdrusilla/pseuds/fahrbotdrusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda had considered polygamy before, but she never thought a man she'd consider it with would consider it with her sister as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long As There Are Stars Above You

Amanda decided to take two husbands: a clean-cut Castithan business man who went by Jonas, and the town's chief lawkeeper Joshua Nolan. She and Nolan had both agreed at some point that Jonas' name probably wasn't the name he had before the Votan exodus or Arkfall, but let it slide.

Joshua was with Kenya half the time anyway, so he took her as his second wife. Amanda smiled and pretended to have no problem with that. Why should she? She had another husband and they were already sharing a bed half the time anyway, right?

The Marriage went somewhat smoothly; he'd be with Kenya when she was with Jonas, and when they were together, Jonas had business out of town and Kenya had business in town. 

Neither sister talked about their husband with each other. Considering they both felt as though Amanda was the mom in the relationship, it would make it too real, too creepy. So they made an arrangement: when one was with him, the other would act like their relationship was the real one. That seemed to work most of the time, for Amanda at least; she almost always had Jonas while Kenya had Nolan. 

Despite this, they actually all had a small house together. Irisa seemed to disapprove of the "relationship." 

"I feel like I have two stepmothers and a stepfather now," she told him. "But you're you and you'll do what you want." She decided not to move in with them. 

Kenya resided at Need/Want half of the time. Those were good times for Amanda: she had Joshua, who she wouldn't even admit to herself was her favorite husband, and Jonas was on the road.

~~~

Kenya was used to sharing men, it was her livelihood. When Nolan asked her to marry him she made sure he wasn't joking.

"Are you teasing me?" she asked with a smirk.

"I‘m serious, I want you to be my second wife."

"Joshua Nolan, you're not trying to run me out of business, are you?" she inquired playfully. 

"No, sweetheart. Your business is fine by me." He kissed her gently on her right cheek.

Sharing Nolan with Amanda wasn't new, but she knew there would be consequences if she took him up on his offer.

"Nolan asked me to marry him." Kenya had waited nervously for her sister's reaction. 

"I know, he asked me beforehand."

Kenya shrugged, trying not to let her discomfort show. Nolan was Amanda's husband, after all. "So, you don't mind, do you?" 

Amanda looked thoughtful for a minute and then said, "If we both marry him, we'll just pretend the marriages are completely separate on the days we have him." She smiled and relief flooded through Kenya. 

Amanda had another man of her own, and no one was trying to run Kenya out of business. It was still awkward for Kenya though; Amanda practically raised her, after all. 

It took her a while to get used to living with the three of them, for even half the time. She'd rather be at Need/Want so she could keep an eye on things, instead of just being on call, but once she agreed to the relationship there was a need to actually live there at least part of the time. 

Jonas, Amanda's other husband, was sweet for a Castithan. He never even thought about frequenting her establishment, he didn't even drink. She was sure he was honest and that was the scariest thing about him. How _human_ he was. She could see why her sister was taken with him, even if she knew Amanda's heart belonged to Nolan. The two men couldn't be more opposite if they tried. 

~~~

Nolan really did love both women equally. He showed them in his own ways. He could have easily been happy with either of them, but when Amanda suggested a polygamous marriage and he agreed to it, but he still felt guilty for having to put it on the both of them.

Him asking Kenya to marry him was a spur of the moment thing. 

At dinner before he headed to Need/Want for Jonas' night he asked them "How would you feel if I made an honest woman of your sister?" 

Amanda didn't know what to say, so she smiled. Awkwardly. "Well we're both sharing you, anyway. I suppose it wouldn't change anything too much…" 

He even liked Jonas. Jonas didn't fit the Castithan mold very well, he was very humanized. Nolan started to assume Jonas was raised here, but you can never really tell how old a Castithan is, and he didn't want to ask Amanda. 

~~~

Jonas knew that Joshua was Amanda's favorite husband, but didn't really mind that much because he knew she loved him and he loved her with all his heart. Polygamy wasn't something Castithans did regularly, though monogamy was also something they didn't practice regularly. He knew he was an outlier in his own community. Datak looked down on him for being too human and not following proper customs. He let it slide, because Amanda had won reelection and would be the mayor a while longer.

He and Irisa formed a weird friendship. At first she thought of him as a stepfather, but later as a friend. He hadn't told anyone else that, like her, he was a war orphan raised by a human family. They ended up becoming more like siblings than having a father/daughter relationship.

~~~

Irisa, while still not completely approving of the arrangement, made the best of it. She became friends with both Amanda and Kenya in addition to her bond with Jonas. They didn't make for the most normal family, but nothing really is on earth anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "God Only Knows" by The Beach Boys, which was the theme song of Big Love for multiple seasons, and I've since associated with Polygamous relationships.
> 
> Beta by [Sbabe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe)


End file.
